


Nice Tie

by kiwi_plum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高中毕业舞会AU，芽詹</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978520) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



从Steve踏进他的高中毕业舞会的那刻起，他就意识到自己错的离谱。

他和他的“约会对象”Peggy比他的那些朋友们要晚到15分钟，因为出发前她又给Steve来了番心理建设，舞厅里的音乐已经飙升到干扰他助听器的程度。他将音量调低，倾身在Peggy耳边说了一句抱歉。

她转头吻了Steve，确切的说没有吻在他的脸上，为了不在那里留个大红唇印。“别担心，亲爱的，”对着他听力正常的那只耳朵说道，“重要的是我们来了，并且可以和朋友们一起度过这么棒的时光。”没有得到他的回复，她再次补充道“对吗？”

“没错，”他回以对方一个略显无力但饱含真诚的微笑。

他也想要享受当下，毫无疑问。只是……

该怎么说呢，这确实不是他该出席的场合。他的整个高中业余生活几乎就是窝在自己的房间里绘画或者是和那些同他一样不善交际的朋友聚在一起。他不去party，也从不出席学校的任何舞会。

除了这一次。

这是极为盛大的一次，仿佛整个高中生涯都是为了这一刻而存在。每个人的一生中只存在这一次。他的内心总有一处对此刻翘首以盼，毋庸置疑。在他的那些幻想里，或者说起码在他的一些潜意识里，他会和他高中心仪的对象一起，如果可以的话，和那个他想要共度一生的人更佳。所以内心深处他是一个极赋浪漫主义的人。这一点别人管不着。

但是别误会，他百分百喜爱Peggy，只是他们作为朋友双双出席让Steve感觉不对。他的那些朋友倒是一点都不介意这么做，比如Sam和Natasha也是凑成一对和他们一起行动（虽然Steve对此有所怀疑）。对Steve来说已经没有什么可挑剔的了。只是身体里另一个他寂寞了太久，像是不能承受更多。

Peggy用胳膊捣了一下他的肋骨，他吃痛地惊呼，那里没有足够的肉去挨这锋利的一肘。他目光随着她的指向看去，Sam和Natasha在舞池里向他们招手。

他们看起来像在发光，包括Peggy。Steve一如既往为朋友们的出众所震撼。而这更让他感到自己是多么瘦小和窘迫。当然了，客观上来说他的西装礼服极为合身（终于有这么一次，他的衣服不再是大喇喇挂在身上），他从没有像现在看起来那么棒。但是主观上，他总觉得自己像是强行套着成人衣服的小鬼头。

Peggy打断了他的思绪，上前一步低声道，“我想你欠我一支舞？”

他任由自己的手被牵引着，被带向人群，加入这场狂乱。Peggy带着他一起转圈，两个人跳得很蠢，Steve忍不住一个劲傻笑，这足以让他忘记自己对这些有多讨厌。

又过了一会儿，切换到了一首柔和的曲子，Peggy和Steve同时停了下来，看上去还没有尽兴。

“不知道Angie现在怎么样了”Peggy这样来了一句。她的女友最近几周都不在城里，这也是Steve被她选为约会对象的根本原因。

Steve安慰般将手放在Peggy的肩上，“她一定也是迫不及待想要见到你的”他思考片刻继续道，“我要用一下洗手间，很快回来。”在得到默许后转身离开。

而在他踏进洗手间的一瞬间，他意识到这是他今天的第二个失误。因为盥洗池前站着的那个人是James Buchanan Barnes。

Steve有点讨厌这个家伙。他所说的讨厌是指眼前轮廓分明的下颌线条会不经允许就闯进他一片空白的大脑，而那里开始幻想一双强有力的臂膀环住自己。是的，他毫无疑问是讨厌他的。

Steve进门就察觉到镜子里的James眼神闪烁了一下，接着转身面向Steve。

“呃，嘿”

这和Steve的想象可不太一样。

这还是他班上那个擅长各种体育运动并且明年就要去名校继续攻读理科专业的James Barnes吗（他要去的大学离自己的艺术学校很近，Steve默默地记着这个）？他业余的时间都在做志愿者的工作，整个人魅力十足又风趣，被所有人所宠爱。在Steve的印象里他应该起码能打个像样的招呼而不是‘呃，嘿’

“嘿……”Steve回道，他不太清楚James是着了什么魔，对方像是受到了惊吓般在他面前频繁地眨着眼。Steve偷看了一眼James身后的镜子，确保自己脸上没什么奇怪的东西。

James还维持着那个诡异的表情。那是什么意思？在毕业舞会这天他将在男厕里挨一顿胖揍？太他妈经典了。他已经尽量低调地没有在高中三年惹出什么事端，偏偏在毕业舞会这一晚，该来的总是要来的。

“那真是，呃……”James开口了，接着又更频繁地煽动起睫毛。

“什么？”看James没有继续的意思Steve追问道。

“那真是个不错的领结”他这样说。

这更是超出Steve的预料。

“如果它在我酒店房间的地板上会更棒”Steve好像听见James这么说，他的声音比之前要低，含在嗓子里，但还能听得见。

“你说它会什么？”Steve问道，将助听器的音量还原，确保自己抓住他说的每一个字。

James双手遮脸。“这和我想要的进展完全不一样”他低吟着自说自话。

Steve很快皱起了眉头，眉心留下一道深沟。“呃，James，你还好吗，pal”

“Bucky。”

“什么？”

“叫我Bucky。我喜欢的人都叫我Bucky。”

“你什么的人……”

“哦……去他的。我可以……？”

Steve挑起一边眉，James（应该是Bucky，他纠正自己）反手将自己推离盥洗池，几步向前贴近Steve。他捧起Steve的脸又靠得更近了些，喃喃道，“如果你觉得这么做太糟的话，现在就可以阻止我”，接着……

接着，他的双唇贴上了Steve的。Steve惊得眉毛快要飞出外太空。他不确定此刻发生了什么，他只确信这感觉不坏。

直到Bucky再次拉开彼此的距离，他才意识到在Bucky撂下那句话之后他久久没有给出回应。

“抱歉，我想我会错意了，我现在就……”他的手从Steve的两颊垂落，身体自然向后退了一步。Steve现在可以看清眼前的人染上了一抹奇妙的红晕。

Steve知道如果现在让Bucky离开，他可能一晚上都不会再见到他，哪怕一个影子，或者更糟，只要Bucky够灵光，他可以逃过他们所剩不多的高中时光。而从他现在的表情看来，可能已经开始计划Steve想到的这一切，他已经准备好这辈子都不再见Steve了。这让Steve陷入前所未有的恐慌，他只能依着自己的感觉去做他所能想得到的。他双手抓起Bucky西装的翻领猛地拽了一把，将他又拉了回来。

嘴唇再一次火热地碰撞，伴随着Bucky的惊呼和一丝痛觉。Steve尝到了少许血腥味，他并不在意，而是专注地吮吸起Bucky的下唇。对方因此而呜咽出声，Steve只觉得自己有义务让Bucky再尽可能多的发出那样的声音。

Bucky的双手已经环上了他纤瘦的腰，并且将他拉得更近了，他的手还攥着Bucky的领子，顺势将彼此身体紧贴。他不难察觉Bucky已经硬了。

这绝对不是他想象中的毕业舞会走向。

虽然不情愿，Steve终于还是结束了这个吻，他直直看进Bucky的双眼。老天，他看起来像是被迷得不可救药，晶莹透亮的眼眸几乎被放大的瞳孔占据，嘴唇红艳，闪着亲吻留下的水渍。Steve又凑上前啜吻了一下。

“也许我们应该去别的什么地方继续？”耳朵里传来了自己的声音，缺氧般气息紊乱，听起来有点怪。

Bucky环顾了一圈。“啊当然，我去，你说的对，”而Bucky的声音听起来是掩藏不住的罪恶，低沉又带着淫欲。

“那我们去哪儿……”

Bucky咬住下唇思考了片刻，再次抬起头。“你想要离开这儿吗？”

Steve还在权衡，脑子里一片空白。

去他的。他以后可能都不会再有这样的机会了。

“当然，我要发条短信跟朋友说一声我待会儿不加入他们了”

Bucky轻哼一声，而这听起来依旧那么诱人。Steve无法同时处理这么多难题。

他发了条短信给Peggy【我得走了，别等我，不是什么要紧的事】Steve并没有等对方回复，而是直接收起手机。他抬眼看向Bucky，而对方回以一个极为羞涩的微笑。

“你解决了？”

“是”Steve回道。

“要不我们从后门走？”

Steve点头。这是个好决定，毕竟他的朋友都有点对他保护过头了，如果发现他两一起行动必定会出面拦下来。而对Bucky来说，好吧，他应该不会想要被别人看到自己和像Steve Rogers这样的家伙一起离开。而Steve对他们即将要做的事还完全没有谱。

他们一前一后地离开卫生间，直到出了后门。Bucky伸出手揽上Steve并不宽厚的后背将他带向自己的车子。

去Bucky酒店的路并不长，他们一路无言。快到的时候，Steve忍不住问道“所以你今天和谁一起住？”

“Clint，Thor，还有几个没有对象的单身狗。”

Steve点头。他还是想不通为什么Bucky偏偏会是没有约会对象的那个，但这个世界上就是会有这类他死死钻研也弄不通的事。“他们会介意吗？我是说如果他们回来早了，而我们刚好还在……”

“我待会儿发信息给他们。操，我应该在你发信息那会儿就发的。”Steve好像他听到Bucky继续咕哝了一句，“真搞不懂我都干什么去了，”但他又不太确定。

停好车Bucky再次搂过Steve，他们一路进了酒店走到房间。

门刚在他们身后阖上，两人就蹬掉了鞋子接着掏出手机。Bucky发了条信息，Steve看到收件箱里一条来自Peggy的【你TM去哪儿了？】还有两条来自Sam和Natasha的，内容也差不多。起码现在他还没心思回复。

Bucky将手机丢向一边，他们彼此注视，也许是这样对视了太久而不免尴尬起来。Bucky鼓起两颊长舒了一口气，将Steve拉近，一切都顺其自然。

而他们身体相触，Steve感到Bucky又兴奋地勃起了，他自己也一样。他伸出一只手揉进Bucky浓密的发丝里，比看起来还要蓬松柔软，Steve情不自禁地轻扯了一下。Bucky的呻吟被Steve封在了嘴里，而现在，好吧……

他试探地将Bucky朝着床的方位推挤，而对方几乎立刻回应了他的决策，向后退了几步直到双腿碰到床沿，整个人陷进去，吻不得不中断。他抬头看向Steve的眼神满是专注，Steve从未被这样注视过。感到胃里一阵翻搅，他被这样的视线弄慌了神，不得不将自己埋进Bucky的颈侧吮吻，缓解强烈的感官冲击。

Bucky喘息着捉住Steve的前襟，他这才意识到两人的衣服还完整地穿在身上。他伸出手颤抖着去解Bucky的领结，接着去解衬衫纽扣。Bucky也照做了，他可以感觉到那双手和他自己的一样抖。

“你有没有过-------”Bucky忽然问道。他没有说完，但Steve知道他想问的是什么。

“没有，你呢？”

Bucky摆摆脑袋，牙齿咬住下唇来回地蹂躏。他紧张起来总是会这样。Steve显然被他的回答惊到了，学校里有谁不觊觎Bucky？就算那些对汉子不感兴趣的人都被他吸引。但也许是Steve一厢情愿这么想。

Bucky解开了他所有的扣子，将衬衫从Steve的肩膀上褪去。他这才紧张地意识到自己现在面临的状况，他的锁骨凸起，肋骨分明，一切都一览无遗，他的脸因此涨得通红，热流顺着脖子传遍全身。

“Fuck”Bucky柔声道，“你整个人像是蒸熟了。”

Steve被这话一激，涨得更红了，羞愤难忍。“你这句话意义何在”

“我是说这太他妈火辣了，快过来”Bucky指尖勾起Steve的皮带将他拉进自己腿间。Steve脱下Bucky还半挂在身上的衬衫，眼前的景象令他深吸了一口气，他的胳膊还搭在Bucky的肩上，手松松地环在Bucky颈后。他倾身将嘴唇压上Bucky的锁骨，蓦地咬了一口，接着吸出一个印子，最后又安慰般用舌头来回舔舐。Bucky轻声啜泣，Steve放开他。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“太他妈好了，”Bucky回道，手略显笨拙地去解Steve的皮带，接着是扣子，一路将裤子从Steve细瘦的胯骨往下褪。在Bucky更进一步前，他伸手推了一把，用了他仅有的那一点力气，将他放平在床上。Bucky领会着他的意思，跆起臀部，好让Steve把他的裤子脱掉。身上只剩下一件内裤，他又坐起来继续去脱Steve的西裤。他们又享受了片刻对视，接着同时扯掉了身上最后一块布料。

Steve在看到Bucky的勃起时立刻干渴起来，那个部位硕大硬挺，顶端被前液濡湿。他再次看进Bucky的眼里，对方的视线正在Steve身上游荡，Steve本以为他会看到对方眼里的失望和反胃，但Bucky的表情里折射出的是纯粹的欲望。

“你有没有---------”Steve开口问道。

“操，抱歉，有的，稍等一会儿”Bucky起身走向房间的另一侧，在一堆包里翻找，从其中一个里掏出几个安全套和一罐润滑剂，这才炫耀般干咳了几声。

“哇哦，这么到位？”Steve取乐，Bucky笑着摇头。

“没有，Clint自己瞎闹。他在一堆汉子面前拿出来这个然后跟我说‘晚上玩得安全点’，也不是说他们什么都不知道……”他摇摇头“但是，够尴尬的。尤其是，他就是太清楚我是什么都不会做才开了这个玩笑的”

“呃，对，说到这个，”Steve开口道。“是为什么呢？我的意思是，你是那么……就是，你知道？”他的脸又羞红了，考虑到刚刚说出口的这番话，他开始慌乱地想要及时刹车。“我的意思是，我刚刚的意思是，你知道--------”他打住自己，因为Bucky现在看向他的眼神可以说是几近悲伤，Steve说不上来。那个表情一闪而逝，Bucky只是无所谓地耸了一下肩。

他穿过房间又来到Steve身边。将这堆东西安置在床头柜上，再次把Steve拉近，他亲吻Steve的深情像是他们已经吻了几个世纪又像是他们今晚的第一次。打从洗手间里的那一次照面开始，他们已经间或分享了太多个吻，但这次不一样。目的性更加鲜明，吻里夹着深深的欲念和污秽。他可以感到这个吻带着意图，当Bucky徒然下坠，双腿跪在地上，伸手从床边捞了一个套子，这已经足够让Steve看清其中的意图。他撕开包装袋，一点点套在Steve的阴茎上，眼神没有一刻离开Steve的双眼，他的舌头从根部向上舔，在柱体上留下一道水渍。Steve打着颤，感受到一股电流穿过脊椎，他颤巍巍地闭上眼，头向后仰去。一声压抑的喘息从嘴里溢出。

“不要压着声音”Bucky低喃，他的声音低沉又颤抖。“我想听见你的声音。”

Steve点了头，低头看向对方。他的手指不受控制地缠上Bucky柔顺的发丝。Bucky顺从地靠上来，像只猫咪，除了没有用鼻尖去蹭Steve的手。他再次贴上去，张开嘴将阴茎含了进去。尽自己最大的努力吞吐，两颊深陷，硬物从嘴里弹出来发出清脆的响声。他不确信地看向Steve，而后者回以他一个温暖的笑容，他的手还藏在Bucky的棕发里，轻轻扯了一下。Bucky眼睫煽动，紧接着毫无预警地再次将Steve的吞了进去。

在Bucky的动作下Steve呻吟出声，他绞住自己的手指，以控制着想要将Bucky按向自己下体的冲动。就这样持续了几分钟，Bucky舔吮阴茎发出的淫靡水声和Steve的喘息交缠，他最终将Bucky推开了。

Bucky感到困惑。“我刚刚是不是--------”

“你做的很好”Steve解释，上气不接下气。“比很好还要好。只是我需要停一下，我不想现在就射出来”

Bucky羞赧地笑了，低头盯着地板。

Steve移开缠在Bucky头发里的手，他的膝盖像是一滩泥，他向后退了一步，如果不赶紧坐下他可能会跌倒。

“起来，”他对Bucky说，“来床上躺着。”

Bucky随即做出反应，将自己摔到床上。Steve拿起一个新的安全套，小心地给Bucky带上。Bucky浑身颤栗，眼睛紧紧阖上。Steve觉得在他胡思乱想前直接上会比较明智，他调整姿势，趴跪在Bucky的上方，低下头将那里包裹进嘴里。

他更希望自己能尝到Bucky的味道，但是在他懂事以来就被家里教育安全性行为的重要性，虽然他觉得Bucky没有任何理由对他隐瞒性经验，但是一切还是以安全为主。Bucky似乎已经被挑逗得有了感觉，Steve更放松了些，这比他意想中的要好很多。

Steve的舌尖在顶端画着圈，而Bucky幽咽的呻吟将他所有的思绪都抽空了。

“Fuck，Steve，你从哪儿学的这个？”

Steve感到脸颊滚烫，他笑着回答，“Google。”

Bucky想大笑，但Steve再一次将他整个吞入，他的声音只变成一声无力的娇喘。Steve停下动作再次为眼前的景象惊叹不已。“老天，你真的太美了。”这句话脱口而出，完全不经过大脑。Bucky定定的什么也没有说，而当下Steve只想逃离这个房间（或者美国）。当他再次看向Steve时默默伸出了一只手。后者有些错愕地看着Bucky的举动，接着伸出自己的手，与他十指相扣。

当Bucky开口时他已经准备好继续了。

但Bucky没有说一个字，只是嘴唇微启，Steve语调轻柔地提示道，“你想说什么，Buck？”

“你想不想……”

“嗯？”

“我是说你想不想操我？”

他妈的当然想啊！

他没有说出来，但是他去够润滑剂的手替他回答了一切。Bucky微笑着看Steve将润滑剂倒在手上涂抹指尖。他深深吸了一口气，祈祷自己不会做错什么，接着伸出一根指头探向Bucky的穴口。Bucky短促尖利地喘了一声，Steve立刻停下动作。“你还好吗？”

Bucky咯咯笑了起来。“还行，就是有点凉。”

“抱歉”Steve说着，又回到开拓Bucky的任务上。他将指尖滑了进去，欣赏着Bucky的身体回应般颤栗。随着手指的深入，Steve不禁摈住呼吸。又过了一两分钟，他加了一根手指，小心地做着开拓。他维持着开拓的动作，直到Bucky开始摆动臀部去迎接戳刺，小口喘着气。

“再多一点，拜托，老天，Steve，求你”

Steve插入了第三根，感受着Bucky的身体在他的动作下被打开。接着手指擦到了某处，Bucky声音尖锐地哭叫起来。

“刚刚是……？”

“应该是”Bucky还在喘，“老天啊，不要停下来”

Steve没有听他的，而是缓慢地将手指从Bucky的体内抽出再送入，反复地抽插。Bucky呜咽着，为Steve不时在他体内蜷曲的手指而呻吟。最终，Bucky忍不住催道，“Steve，如果你现在不操我，我发誓绝对不会放过你。”

Steve应允。“知道了，知道了。”他抽出手指，再次拿起润滑剂，倒了更多出来，毫不吝惜地涂抹在自己的硬挺上。他再次贴上Bucky，做了个深呼吸问道“你准备好了吗？”

“求你，Stevie，我上个世纪就准备好了，别再废话。”

Steve开始一点点推入，动作慢到无以复加，而他身下的Bucky已经急不可耐。Steve不想因为任何一点疏忽而伤害到他，所以对方的急切对他来说也是无济于事，他终于整根没入，两个人都定住了，一个劲地做着深呼吸。

Bucky开始催促，“你可以动了，Steve，你是要折磨死我吗”

Steve几乎整根抽出，紧接着又撞了进去，Bucky喘息着，  
“Steve！”

于是Steve照着之前的又来了一次。反复几次抽插后，他找到了律动的节奏，禁不住地低吟出声。Bucky伸出胳膊环在Steve脑后，暂时打断了他的节奏，将他拉进一个深吻。他的手就这样环着，直到Steve继续动作。

Steve伸手包裹住Bucky的勃起，开始按着自己的节奏来回撸动。

“老天，Steeeve”

“没关系，Buck，你在我这里不会有事”Steve唇齿含糊地安抚，手里没有停下在Bucky的硬挺上有规律的摩擦。他不停地抚慰着身下的人的情绪，不时俯下身，吻在他的颈侧，肩侧和唇上。

他感到强烈的快意来袭，一股热流席卷向他的下腹。他的呼吸开始变得艰难，也许结束之后他要去找他的吸入器（他确定那个玩意儿就在他裤子口袋里）但是现在他的所有注意力都在Bucky的俏脸上。他的眼睛紧闭，头向后仰去，碎发贴在汗湿的前额。Steve将那些碎发向边上捋了捋，继续在那具身体里冲刺。快感还在不断累积，直到Bucky惊呼了一声哭叫出来，这足以将Steve推向兴奋的顶端。他尽数射进套子里，在高潮的余韵中浑身颤栗，双臂终于不支体力地松开，跌进Bucky的怀里。他并不担心自己会压到他。他知道自己压不坏任何人。

“我想也许我该走了，”他说，“别被你的朋友们发现我在这儿。”他尝试去给对方一个微笑，不知道自己有没有做到。

Bucky困惑地皱起眉。“你说的是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，你知道……”

而那人眉头已经皱成了一团。

“你还是你，我还是回去做那个……我。”

现在Bucky看上去像受到了极大的伤害。“你说的话究竟是什么意思？”

Steve只是瞟了他一眼，“听着，你不用顾虑我，对我有所掩饰的，我现在就穿上衣服走人，然后不再干扰你的--------”

Bucky捉住他手腕的样子像是快哭了。“拜托……拜托你别走。我……”

现在Steve反而开始困惑了。“你什么？”

“我真的很喜欢你，Steve，你必须知道。”

什么。

“什么？”

Bucky像看一头蠢猪一样看着他，“我喜欢你。”

“为什么？”

Bucky像被击败了，长舒一口气。“拜托，Steve。你聪明又有天赋，可爱到爆，我从刚入学那会儿就想要和你在一起，但是一直开不了口，直到今晚。 ”

什么。

“哦，”Steve回道。

“嗯。”

Steve试探般地爬上床蜷在Bucky身侧。Bucky伸出一只胳膊环在他的肩上，他转过脸在Steve的额头印上一个吻。

“这和我预想中的毕业舞会不太一样”Bucky说道。

“我也是”Steve继续道“但是我庆幸自己的选择”他及时将Bucky的笑容收入眼底。

“我也是，Stevie。”

Steve翻了个身，与Bucky并肩躺着，就好像那个位置本就属于他一般自然而然。他开始陷入睡眠，他回想着，也许来参加毕业舞会终究不是什么坏事。


End file.
